Nigdy nie obejmuj lodowych posągów
by Arianrod161
Summary: Są takie noce, kiedy Erik boi się gwoździ w podłodze. To stara podłoga – gwoździe są równie stare, grube i ostre. Są takie noce, kiedy Erik widzi czerwień pod powiekami, a gwoździe próbują wydostać się na wolność.


**Nigdy nie obejmuj lodowych posągów**

 _Pozwól, że narażając się na śmieszność powiem, iż prawdziwym rewolucjonistą powodują wielkie uczucia miłości. Nie można wyobrazić sobie prawdziwego rewolucjonisty, który nie posiadałby tej cechy. Bywa to jednym z wielkich dramatów przywódcy, gdyż duszę pełną namiętnych uczuć musi skojarzyć z trzeźwym umysłem i bez zmrużenia oka podejmować bolesne decyzje. Nasi awangardowi rewolucjoniści muszą idealizować tę miłość do ludów, do spraw najświętszych i uczynić ją jedyną, niepodzielną. Z odrobiną swojej miłości nie mogą schodzić ku miejscom, które obdarza nią zwykły człowiek._

[Ernesto Guevara de la Serna, Socjalizm i człowiek na Kubie]

I.

Kiedy wojna się kończy, Niemcy, jak i cała Europa, skąpane są w duszącym, oszałamiającym zapachu kwitnących bzów.  
Kiedy bzy przekwitają, Matts Neuer zmuszony jest zrozumieć, że jego rodziny już nie ma i że nigdzie, ani w Niemczech, ani w Europie, ani na całej ziemi, nikt na niego nie czeka.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro – mówi pan Kramer, sąsiad, któremu niegdyś przed wojną Matts Neuer mówił dzień dobry, kiedy mijali się w drzwiach kamienicy przy Marienstraße, a który potem, spod gruzów tej samej kamienicy wydobył ciało trzydziestoletniej pani Neuer, a także ciała dziesięcioletniej Lizbeth Neuer i sześcioletniego Maxa Neuera.  
\- Naprawdę mi przykro – mówi pan Kramer. Matts wie, że pan Kramer kłamie, a pan Kramer wie, że Matts wie, ponieważ pan Kramer, tak jak tysiące ludzi w Niemczech, a także w całej Europie, jest właśnie zmuszony do zrozumienia, że nikt już nigdzie na niego nie czeka i nigdy już czekać nie będzie.  
\- Mnie również – odpowiada Matts bardzo powoli i myśli, że powinien był przecież zrozumieć znacznie wcześniej, stojąc w ruinach kamienicy przy Marienstraße – tu już nikt nie został – mówili mu przechodnie, ale Matts nie rozumiał.  
\- To przez te bzy, te bzy tak pachniały – myśli teraz, a potem odsuwa od siebie tę myśl, bezsensowną i pozbawioną podstaw, ponieważ jest naukowcem, matematykiem wprawdzie, a nie biologiem, ale również matematyk wie, a przynajmniej wiedzieć powinien, że bzy nie wpływają na percepcję i stan umysłu.  
Ludzie mijają go obojętnie, pogrążeni we własnych nadziejach, które nie przekwitły razem z bzami, mijają go szybko, może z obawy, że jego nieszczęście okaże się zaraźliwe, że i ich nadzieje mogą zbrązowieć i umrzeć. A może dlatego, że przywykli już do ludzi, którzy w jakimś korytarzu, w jakimś punkcie Czerwonego Krzyża spotkali pana Kramera, albo panią Cohn, albo pana Weigbluma i nagle rozumieją, że oto ich poszukiwania są skończone i muszą gdzieś wrócić, chociaż nigdzie, ani w Niemczech, ani w Europie, ani na całej ziemi, nikt na nich nie czeka. Tacy ludzie stają zwykle nieruchomo, jakby ogarnął ich paraliż, a spojrzenie mają puste, jakby ogarnęła ich ślepota. I być może jest to rodzaj szczególnej ślepoty, takiej, która sprawia, że nic przed sobą człowiek nie widzi, ani nawet nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie, że coś się przed nim znajduje.  
Matts nie wie, ile czasu stoi, ogarnięty paraliżem i ślepotą, w korytarzu punktu Czerwonego Krzyża. Kiedy zaczyna widzieć znowu, w pierwszej chwili wydaje mu się, że jest całkowicie sam, mijający go ludzie krążą za mleczną szybą złudzeń i wiary; dopóki ta szyba nie pęknie, nie mogą Mattsa ani dotknąć, ani nawet zobaczyć. Potem Matts dostrzega chłopca, wciśniętego w kąt korytarza; chłopiec opiera brodę na rękach i jest w tym geście wielkie znużenie, chłopiec patrzy w ścianę i jest w jego spojrzeniu wielka, nieskończona pustka. Chłopiec wygląda, jakby nie widział ani tej ściany, ani spieszących tuż przed nimi ludzi. Matts rozumie, że w tym świecie, w którym od prawdy, pustki i śmierci nie oddziela człowieka żadna szyba, w którym pustka prawda i śmierć gładzą człowieka lodowatymi palcami po policzkach i zostawiają mu swój mroźny oddech na twarzy, w tym świecie jest ich dwóch, chłopiec i Matts.  
Oczywiście jest również pan Kramer i tysiące innych ludzi w Niemczech i całej Europie, a nawet na całej ziemi, ale w tym akurat momencie Matts, chociaż świadom ich istnienia, nie czuje ich obecności. Czuje tylko obecność chłopca i to sprawia, że wreszcie się rusza.  
Dziewczyna, która siedzi za drzwiami z ciemnej odrapanej dykty, ma młodą twarz bez żadnej zmarszczki, policzki zaokrąglone i delikatnie różowe, jak każda młoda dziewczyna, która zawsze miała co jeść i przesypiała spokojnie swoje noce, ale coś – może lekkie skrzywienie w kąciku ust, może smuga cienia pod oczami – każe przypuszczać, że jest tu już długo, że wysłuchała już wielu historii i wielu już ludziom musiała odpowiedzieć, że nie, że nie słyszała, że żadne informacje nie dotarły. Wielu też musiała powiedzieć – nie żyją – chociaż pewnie nauczono ją nie mówić tego wprost, jakby miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, w jaki sposób człowiek dowiaduje się prawdy. Że przeżył. I że nikt na niego nie czeka. Dziewczyna jest młoda i przyjechała tu niedawno, na tyle niedawno, że jej świetny niemiecki z lekkim tylko amerykańskim akcentem, nie pozbył się jeszcze wspomnień o szkolnych ławkach, ale jest już zarażona, rozumie Matts, wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy przeszli, przechodzą i przejdą jeszcze przez drzwi z odrapanej dykty, zarażają cierpieniem i kiedy ta dziewczyna wróci kiedyś do Stanów Zjednoczonych, nic już nie będzie dla niej takie same.  
\- W czym mogę panu pomóc? – pyta swoim szkolnym, amerykańskim niemieckim. Matts myśli, że na początku musiała się również uśmiechać, profesjonalnym amerykańskim uśmiechem. Zastanawia się, ile czasu zajęło jej przestanie.  
\- To dziecko... na korytarzu – Matts waha się przez chwilę, bo jak właściwie miałby zapytać? Czy to dziecko jest bezpańskie? Czy może je sobie wziąć? – Czy ktoś o nie pytał? Czy ktoś tego chłopca zabierze?  
Dziewczyna patrzy na niego ze smutnym zdziwieniem.  
\- Nie – odpowiada w końcu. – Nikt nie pytał.  
\- Nie wie pani, czy jego rodzina...  
\- Chłopiec mówi, że jego rodzina nie żyje. Mamy nadzieję, że może ktoś się zgłosi, jeśli nie z rodziny to...  
Ze Stanów, albo skądkolwiek, gdzie ludzie słyszeli o strasznej złej wojnie, której nie mogą sobie nawet wyobrazić – domyśla się Matts.  
\- Czy... być może... skoro nikt się nie zgłasza... – Matts ciągle nie wie, jak miałby sformułować pytanie. – Może ja mógłbym się nim zaopiekować?  
Dziewczyna nadal przygląda mu się ze smutnym zdziwieniem. Być może teraz również z odrobiną podejrzliwości.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Matts milczy przez chwilę, trochę bezradnie, bo ta dziewczyna, która dziś wieczorem napisze list do matki i może przeczyta ten, który dostała wczoraj, może uśmiechnie się przy powtórzonym kolejny raz uważaj na siebie, córeczko... jak właściwie Matts miałby jej cokolwiek wytłumaczyć?  
\- Widzi pani, moja rodzina... cała rodzina, zginęła. Szukałem ich bardzo długo i pytałem ludzi, których znałem i ludzi, których nie znałem... a dziś spotkałem tego człowieka, który ich pochował. I...  
\- Proszę pana – przerywa mu dziewczyna, a jej głos, chociaż pełen współczucia, jest też po dorosłemu profesjonalny i stanowczy. – To jest dziecko żydowskie...  
\- To nie ma nic do rzeczy.  
\- To jest dziecko żydowskie. Ono przeżyło straszne rzeczy, proszę pana. Ono ma może nogi i ręce i nie krwawi z zewnątrz, ale ono jest ranne i to są bardzo głębokie rany – dziewczyna mówi szybko i na jej szkolnym niemieckim zaczynają pojawiać się rysy. – Pan się zastanawia, dlaczego ja mówię panu takie oczywiste rzeczy? Proszę pana... bo pan stracił całą rodzinę i przychodzi pan i widzi dziecko, które nikogo nie ma i może myśli pan, że pan je zabierze i ono będzie pana synem, a pan będzie jego ojcem, może myśli pan, że ono panu zastąpi dzieci, a pan jemu zastąpi rodziców, może pan myśli, że ono przytuli pana i powie tato... Ale – kończy dziewczyna już całkiem cicho – ono tego zrobi, bo to dziecko jest ranne, chociaż nie krwawi, ono jest ranne w serce i ono nie pokocha pana ani nikogo, przez bardzo długo, a może nawet nigdy. Czy pan rozumie to? Czy pan nadal chce zabrać to dziecko?  
\- Rozumiem – kiwa głową Matts, bo przecież rozumie. – To dziecko nie będzie moim synem, bo mój syn nie żyje, ani ja nie będę jego ojcem, bo jego ojciec nie żyje również. Ale to dziecko potrzebuje ciszy i własnego łóżka i ciepłego, czystego ubrania. A ja... Widzi pani, ja przez całą wojnę, najpierw w wojsku, a potem, ukrywając się, a jeszcze potem – w obozie, ja przez całą wojnę myślałem, że muszę przeżyć. Ja muszę przeżyć, bo moja rodzina mnie potrzebuje. Ale moja rodzina mnie nie potrzebuje, nie potrzebuje, żebym pilnował ich ciszy i ich łóżek i ich ciepłych ubrań i nigdy już nie będzie potrzebować. Więc, być może, że ja tę wojnę przeżyłem na darmo. A być może po to, żeby temu rannemu dziecku dać dom, czysty sweter i miejsce do spania.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiada dziewczyna po chwili ciszy. Może potrzebowała jej, żeby wrócić do swojej profesjonalnej postawy. Nie patrzy Mattsowi w oczy, może nawet wstydzi się trochę tego emocjonalnego wybuchu. – Czym pan się zajmuje? Co pan zamierza teraz robić?  
\- Jestem matematykiem. Jestem... niezłym matematykiem, tak sądzę. Pracowałem na uniwersytecie. Miałem osiągnięcia.  
\- Na którym uniwersytecie?  
\- W Dreźnie.  
\- Zamierza pan... zostać w sowieckiej strefie?  
\- Nie, raczej nie. Nasz dom... mój dom w Dreźnie już nie istnieje... Mamy... mam domek na wsi, w górach, niedaleko od austriackiej granicy. Jest na tej wsi również szkoła – spodziewam się, że mogę znaleźć w niej zatrudnienie.  
Te pytania są o wiele, wiele prostsze, nawet jeśli Matts musi na nowo nauczyć się używania liczby pojedynczej. Jest za nie nawet trochę wdzięczny, za tę konkretną prostotę, sprowadzającą niemożliwe do pomyślenia – co dalej? – do prostego znalezienia pracy i dachu nad głową.  
\- Dobrze. Będę musiała zapisać pana adres. Na wypadek gdyby jednak zgłosiła się jakaś rodzina.  
\- Oczywiście. Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. Nie chciałbym działać wbrew jego woli.  
\- Proszę pana? – dziewczyna zatrzymuje Mattsa przy samych drzwiach. – Zastanawiam się... zastanawiam się, czy... czy nie myśli pan, że byłoby lepiej, dla niego, gdyby wyjechał? Czy to dobrze dla niego, że zostanie tutaj, wśród... ludzi, którzy...  
\- Ma pani na myśli Niemców – przerywa jej Matts. – Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby żydowskie dziecko wywieźć jak najdalej od Niemców?  
Dziewczyna waha się przez chwilę, a potem podnosi głowę.  
\- Tak – mówi po prostu i jest to tak bardzo stanowcze, ostre i bezwzględne.  
Matts uśmiecha się smutno.  
\- Niemcy to zrobili, tak – mówi cicho. – Ma pani rację i ja – Niemiec, nie będę się bronił. Tylko o jednej rzeczy niech pani pomyśli. Kim jest to dziecko? Które tutaj się urodziło i wychowało i jego rodzice również tutaj się urodzili i wychowali? Byli tacy, którzy powiedzieli, że ono jest Żydem, zatem Niemcem być nie może. Jest Żydem, zatem jest obce, obce od zawsze i na zawsze, obce na ziemi swoich przodków i obce wszędzie indziej. Niemcy zrobili straszne rzeczy, proszę pani, myśmy zrobili straszne rzeczy... Ale to dziecko jest stąd, to jest tutejsze dziecko.  
\- Tylko się zastanawiam – odpowiada dziewczyna cicho. Matts również się zastanawia, zamykając za sobą drzwi z odrapanej dykty i podchodząc do tego dziecka, rannego w serce – przez chwilę nawet Matts myśli, że może po prostu powinien stąd odejść, że po tych wszystkich strasznych rzeczach, które Niemcy zrobili temu żydowskiemu dziecku, ono wcale nie chce słyszeć jego niemieckiego guten Morgen, Matts nie ma może w ogóle prawa, żeby żydowskiemu dziecku mówić guten Morgen, tylko że to dziecko wygląda, jakby bardzo potrzebowało się położyć i zupełnie nie miało gdzie, a Matts... Matts potrzebuje listy zadań, spisu prostych czynności, które musi wykonać. Matts nie może wyjść z punktu Czerwonego Krzyża nieuzbrojony w taki spis, który osłoni go przed przeraźliwym, nieskończonym niczym, czekającym na niego na zewnątrz.  
Później wiele razy będzie słyszał wyrazy szacunku i podziwu; zawsze będzie czuł się nimi skrępowany i zawsze będzie zmieniał temat. Ludzie będą mówić, że jest bardzo skromnym człowiekiem. Matts po prostu nie będzie umiał wytłumaczyć im, że zabierając żydowskie dziecko z punktu Czerwonego Krzyża, nie ratował dziecka. Ratował tylko siebie.  
A ponieważ Matts ma tę świadomość, jego guten Morgen, skierowane do żydowskiego dziecka jest ciche, delikatne i prawie nieśmiałe, prawie nie niemieckie.  
\- Nazywam się Matts Neuer. Czy chciałbyś pójść ze mną do domu i odpocząć?  
To tylko dwa zdania, a Mattsowi wydaje się, że mówi do zmęczonego dziecka całą wieczność. Wydaje mu się też, że jego niemiecki brzmi twardo i ostro, jak dudnienie czołgów i serie z karabinów i długie zwoje kolczastego drutu. Całkiem nie jak Goethe. Mattsowi wydaje się, że mówi już bardzo długo, ale żydowskie dziecko w końcu podnosi głowę i patrzy na Mattsa szarymi zmęczonymi oczami, w których czai się pustka. To taka pustka, w której nie mieści się już nic innego; pustka, którą zostawiają po sobie umarli.  
\- Jak się nazywasz?  
Żydowskie dziecko patrzy na niego zmęczonymi oczami i długo milczy.  
\- Erik. Erik Lehnsherr – odpowiada w końcu, a jego głos jest cichy, chropowaty i zacina się lekko, jakby od dawna nie był używany, jakby chłopiec trochę zapomniał, jak się mówi.  
...to dziecko jest ranne, chociaż nie krwawi, ono jest ranne w serce i ono nie pokocha pana ani nikogo, przez bardzo długo, a może nawet nigdy – w uszach Mattsa brzmi amerykański akcent amerykańskiej dziewczyny; teraz Matts myśli, że musi być mądra – pomimo tego, że jest taka młoda, pomimo tego, że je do syta i spokojnie przesypia swoje noce.  
Potem to zdanie, zawsze z tym samym amerykańskim akcentem, brzmi w uszach Mattsa jeszcze wiele, wiele razy, kiedy patrzy na swoje żydowskie dziecko, żydowskie dziecko, które patrzy inaczej, mówi inaczej, nawet rusza się inaczej, niż dzieci zwykły to robić. Czasem Matts ma wrażenie, że żydowskie dziecko rusza się inaczej, bo niesie na sobie niewidoczny ciężar; że ci, którzy umarli, zostawili żydowskiemu dziecku pustkę w oczach i brzemię na ramionach.  
Zostaw ich – chciałby czasem powiedzieć Matts. – Będzie ci łatwiej.  
Ale jest matematykiem i nie wie, jak powinno się rozmawiać o umarłych, zamiast tego więc opowiada Erikowi o matematyce, o liczbach, z których składa się świat. Erik niewiele mówi, ale słucha zawsze bardzo uważnie. Pewnie dlatego uczy się bardzo dobrze; nauczyciele w szkole, w której Matts również naucza, nie mogą się go nachwalić.  
\- Ma pan bardzo zdolnego syna – mówią. – Powinien być pan dumny – mówią, a Matts, dziękując cicho, odwraca wzrok.  
\- Myślę, że będzie lepiej, jeśli będziesz mówił do mnie po prostu Matts – proponuje Erikowi, kiedy chłopiec pierwszy raz nazywa go „panem Neurem". Nie jest pewien, dlaczego; przed wojną dzieci na Marienstraße, dzieci pana Kramera i dzieci pani Cohn witały go głośnym Guten Morgen, Herr Neuer i Matts nie wie, czemu to Herr Neuer, wypowiadane po wojnie cichym dziecięcym głosem z lekkim żydowskim akcentem, brzmi tak bardzo niewłaściwie.  
W uszach jego niemieckich sąsiadów „Matts" brzmi oczywiście o wiele bardziej niewłaściwie.  
\- Trzeba zachowywać dyscyplinę – radzą mu. – Dzieciak ma mieć szacunek. Mojemu dałbym w skórę.  
Matts nie ma zbyt wiele szacunku do dyscypliny. Myśli, że jeśli porządny człowiek może uderzyć stworzenie mniejsze i słabsze od siebie, a potem nadal spokojnie patrzeć w lustro, to stąd właśnie bierze się wojna. Jest to dość rewolucyjna myśl, więc Matts z nikim się nią nie dzieli; zupełnie nie ma natury rewolucjonisty. Czasem ostro się za to sądzi, tak ostro, że budzi się w nocy, dusząc się poczuciem winy. To moja wina, myśli wtedy, to nasza wina, tych wszystkich, którzy dziesięć lat temu uznali, że nie mają natury rewolucjonisty. To moja wina, Boże, i wiem, za co mnie ukarałeś. A ich? I za co?  
Takie rozmowy Matts Neuer prowadzi z Bogiem w czasie długich, dusznych nocy. Bóg jednak milczy i nie odpowiada Mattsowi ani na pytania, ani na oskarżenia. Może dlatego Matts coraz mniej w niego wierzy.  
Czasem Matts zastanawia się, o czym w czasie takich długich, dusznych nocy myśli Erik. Czasem, rano, patrząc na sine cienie pod szarymi oczami, czeka na oskarżenie – jak mogliście na to pozwolić?  
Ale Erik nigdy nie wybucha oskarżeniami, Erik jest grzeczny, cichy i spokojny, pomimo tego, że mówi do Mattsa po imieniu. I kiedy wreszcie któregoś dnia Erik wraca ze szkoły z podbitym okiem i mówi przepraszająco, że pani dyrektor bardzo chce Mattsa widzieć, Matts przyjmuje to z pewną ulgą.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało? Nie musisz, jeśli nie chcesz, ale ja będę musiał pójść do tej szkoły i...  
\- Pobiłem się z Jorgenem – odpowiada Erik cicho, patrząc w podłogę. A potem podnosi głowę. – Jego ojciec przechowywał parchów w piwnicy.  
Matts milczy. Czuje, że nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo, bardzo zimno. Gdyby otworzył usta, zacząłby pewnie szczękać zębami. To dziwne, bo wiosna właśnie zamienia się w lato i powietrze jest nagrzane słońcem od błękitnego nieba, aż po zielono-złote pola przetykane makami. Matts idzie do szkoły poprzez to rozgrzane powietrze, pomiędzy tymi polami i tymi makami, w błękicie szaleją skowronki, a on marznie, zamarza, zamiast zapachu pól czuje stęchły smród i piwnicy i grzmiące Hände hoch zamiast skowronków.  
Powietrze, przez które Matts idzie do szkoły jest tak ciepłe, jak tylko może być w czasie, kiedy wiosna zamienia się w lato, a jednak Matts nie może się rozgrzać i kiedy dociera wreszcie do klasy, w której czeka na niego wzburzona pani Gercke, wydaje mu się, że nasiąkł kryształkami lodu.  
Pani Gercke jest wzburzona. Pani Gercke absolutnie nie chce obrazić pana Neuera; nikt nigdy nie chce obrazić pana Neuera, który jest bardzo miły, chociaż trochę dziwny i siedział w czasie wojny w obozie, a potem przygarnął biedne żydowskie dziecko; pan Neuer jest zawsze dla wszystkich grzeczny i absolutnie nie ma natury rewolucjonisty, więc i dla niego wszyscy są zawsze bardzo grzeczni i pani Gercke stara się być bardzo delikatna. Jest zresztą pełna podziwu dla pana Neuera, no i Erik jest bardzo grzecznym i dobrze wychowanym dzieckiem, zapewnia pani Gercke, bardzo mądry chłopiec, tylko on się do nikogo nie odzywa!  
\- A przecież – w głosie pani Gercke dźwięczy leciutka uraza – wszyscy tu dobrze rozumiemy, że to biedne dziecko spotkały straszne rzeczy. Wszyscy są dla niego mili! A tymczasem Erik pobił dzisiaj Jorgena, a przecież jego ojciec przez całą wojnę przechowywał żydowską rodzinę! Można by oczekiwać jakiejś wdzięczności, prawda?  
Matts patrzy na panią Gercke i myśli, że ona zapewne oczekuje odpowiedzi. Czegoś w rodzaju – Erik ma za sobą trudny okres, albo porozmawiam z nim. Ale Matts nie pamięta, jak powinny brzmieć takie słowa. Zamiast tego pamięta amerykański akcent dziewczyny w punkcie Czerwonego Krzyża. ... _czy nie myśli pan, że byłoby lepiej, dla niego, gdyby wyjechał? Czy to dobrze dla niego, że zostanie tutaj..._  
\- Proszę z nim porozmawiać – kończy pani Gercke. – Naprawdę, to wspaniałe, co pan dla niego robi, wszyscy...  
\- Tak – kiwa głową Matts. – Do widzenia.  
Pani Gercke patrzy za nim, pewnie jest trochę zdziwiona, ale – pan Neuer jest trochę dziwny. Był w obozie w czasie wojny.  
Tę rozmowę z Erikiem pani Gercke też uznałaby za dziwną. Dziwną i zupełnie nieodpowiednią.  
\- Chciałbym – mówi cicho Matts, przykładając Erikowi lód do opuchniętego oka – chciałbym dożyć świata, w którym ludzie nie będą oczekiwali wdzięczności za to, że okazali przyzwoitość.  
Erik podnosi głowę i patrzy na Mattsa dziwnym, zupełnie nie dziecięcym spojrzeniem.  
Lód ziębi palce, a w uszach Matta brzmi akcent tamtej dziewczyny z Czerwonego Krzyża. Zapomniał już dawno jej twarz, ale ciągle pamięta akcent, zabawne.  
Matts patrzy na swoje żydowskie dziecko, które go uratowało, ale on, myśli, on żydowskiego dziecka nie uratował.

II.

Są takie noce, kiedy Erik boi się gwoździ w podłodze. To stara podłoga – gwoździe są równie stare, grube i ostre. Są takie noce, kiedy Erik widzi czerwień pod powiekami, a gwoździe próbują wydostać się na wolność.  
To gniew – rozumie Erik, rozumie też, że jest to gniew pozbawiony kierunku, a przez to bezradny, chociaż nie bezsilny. W podłodze jest dużo, dużo gwoździ.  
Są takie noce, kiedy gwoździe wibrują w podłodze, garnki w kredensie, wiadro przy studni. Erik oddycha głęboko, miarowo i nie pozwala im się wydostać. Jeszcze nie.  
Po takich nocach Erik ma głębokie cienie pod oczami i Matts patrzy na niego z większym niż zwykle niepokojem. Po takich nocach nawet świat liczb i równań, opowiadany spokojnym, cichym głosem Mattsa nie przynosi Erikowi spokoju, świat liczb bowiem nie przewiduje, że gwoździe mogą wyrwać się z podłogi, ani że można uratować komuś życie, ruszając monetą.  
\- Być może chciałbyś mi opowiedzieć, co cię dręczy – mówi czasem Matts. Czasem Erik chciałby. Czasem już prawie otwiera usta. Ale milczy. Lubi Mattsa. Ciągle pamięta korytarz Czerwonego Krzyża, kiedy wydawało mu się, że tonie; zalewały go obce, ostre dźwięki i nie mógł złapać powietrza. Matts zaofiarował mu ciszę, pamięta Erik i Matts jest jedynym człowiekiem, któremu Erik jest naprawdę, szczerze wdzięczny. Dlatego milczy. Gwoździe ciągle tkwią w podłodze. Erik ma nadzieję, że już tam zostaną. To minie, myśli. Matts nie naciska.  
Erik jest dobry w zaciskaniu zębów i trzymaniu się na uboczu. To tylko głupi gówniarze – powtarza sobie. Nie wytrzymuje tylko raz i rozbija Jorgenowi nos, ale gwoździe ciągle tkwią w podłodze.  
A potem do domu wraca Karl Brucher i Erik, niespodziewanie widzi na ulicy twarz, którą przyzwyczaił się widzieć w koszmarach. Brucher jest wolny. Brucher jest w domu, z rodziną, z synem, który mówi o Eriku „ten żydziak". Erik przestaje zaciskać zęby i pozwala, żeby coś w nim pękło.  
Karl oczywiście go nie poznaje. Zaskoczony we własnym łóżku, we własnym pokoju z otwartym oknem, które wieczorem osobiście zamykał od środka, zaspany i we flanelowej piżamie, zdaje się w ogóle nie rozumieć, o co chodzi. Erik nawet się nie dziwi, w końcu minęło kilka lat, w ciągu których Erik jadł i zdarzało mu się spokojnie sypiać.  
\- Pozwól, że ci przypomnę – mówi z uśmiechem, który wygląda jak pęknięcie na twarzy. Z podłogi powoli, bardzo, bardzo powoli wysuwa się pierwszy gwóźdź. Erik myśli, że to bardzo ciekawe, to jak Karl otwiera usta do krzyku i nie umie wydobyć z siebie dźwięku.  
\- Myślałem, że wisisz w Norymberdze. Co za niespodzianka.  
Kolejne gwoździe z lekkim skrzypieniem wysuwają się z desek i tańczą powolny, obłędny balet wokół twarzy Karla.  
\- Policzę do trzech...  
\- Błagam – dźwięk, który wydobywa się z gardła Karla prawie nie przypomina ludzkiego głosu. Erik pamięta ten dźwięk. Tak charczy strach.  
\- Słyszałem to wcześniej – mówi cicho. – Obaj słyszeliśmy. Powiedz mi, Karl... herr Brucher. Czy kiedykolwiek zadziałało?  
\- Błagam – szepcze Brucher. – Ja nie chciałem. Musiałem wykonywać rozkazy.  
Wtedy właśnie Erik pozwala, żeby coś w nim pękło. Następnego dnia rano żona znajdzie Karla na łóżku, z nożem wbitym głęboko w klatkę piersiową. Swoim własnym nożem – z wygrawerowanymi na rękojeści gotyckimi literami, układającymi się w słowa KREW I HONOR.  
Erik ma piętnaście lat i przestaje bać się gwoździ. Jego gniew zyskuje kierunek. Żałuje tylko jednej rzeczy – że nie wypytał Bruchera o Schmidta. To nic – myśli. Będzie jeszcze wiele okazji.  
A kiedy Erik kończy siedemnaście lat i Matts Neuer umiera, tak samo cicho i spokojnie, jak żył, Erik ma już wyraźnie określony cel i tropy, za którymi może podążyć. Stojąc nad grobem Mattsa, Erik nie może powstrzymać myśli, że właśnie teraz zaczyna się jego życie – to właściwe. Prawdziwe. To nie będzie życie, którego Matts by dla niego oczekiwał, bo Matts, rozumie Erik odrobinę za późno, Matts naprawdę nauczył się kochać swoje żydowskie dziecko i nie chciałby dla niego życia wypełnionego samotnością, zemstą i śmiercią.  
Zanim Erik kolejny raz spotka człowieka, który uratuje go przed utonięciem, musi minąć długich dwanaście lat. I są to – dokładnie jak Erik przewidział, stojąc nad grobem Mattsa Neuera – lata wypełnione samotnością, zemstą i śmiercią.  
A potem spotyka człowieka, który wyciąga go z wody i ratuje przed utonięciem, ale nie tylko to, o wiele, wiele więcej. Ten, który wyciąga Erika z wody, dotyka go – ciała i umysłu, w sposób, w jaki nikt wcześniej nie umiał.  
\- Nie musisz tego robić sam – mówi.  
To wydaje się niewiarygodne, więc Erik nie wierzy, długo i uparcie. Nawet, kiedy decyduje się zostać z Charlesem i gromadą młodych, naiwnych dzieciaków, nadal nie wierzy. Tylko że Charles wydaje się być tak samo naiwny, jak te dzieciaki – tak naiwny, jak Erik nigdy nie umiał. I nagle okazuje się, że nie można go zostawić.  
\- Co zrobisz, kiedy ten twój specjalny oddział wyślą na Kubę, żeby ratować amerykańskie plantacje? Jeśli każą ci pacyfikować murzyńskie zamieszki? – pyta Erik z wściekłością. Przez ostatnie dwanaście lat widział wiele krajów i wiele rządów. Żadnemu z nich nie powierzyłby broni, którą oni właśnie się stają.  
\- Odmówię – odpowiada Charles, porządny amerykański obywatel – ma tyle wiary we wszystkie poprawki swojej amerykańskiej konstytucji.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że będziesz miał luksus odmowy? A oni?  
Nie, Erik nie może go zostawić – myśli. Charles tak bardzo... tak bardzo nie wie, co może się stać. A Erik nie może, nie umiałby przeżyć tego jeszcze raz. Nie teraz, kiedy już wie, jak się bronić.  
Są takie noce, kiedy gniew wibruje mu pod skórą, jest już tak blisko, tak blisko, po dwunastu latach Schmidt jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Gniew wibruje Erikowi pod skórą i chciałby wyjść, w noc i ciemność, w samotność – po zemstę i tę kolejną, ostatnią już śmierć. Oddycha głęboko i miarowo. Jeszcze nie. Jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz jeszcze są szachy i podróże i te dzieci, które ciągle muszą się uczyć i Raven, która musi zrozumieć, jak piękne są jej niebieskie łuski i Charles. Coraz bardziej i bardziej Charles. Erik oddycha miarowo i głęboko i coś wibruje mu pod skórą, coś co nie pozwala mu zasnąć, ale nie pozwala mu też wyjść w noc, ciemność i samotność, po zemstę i kolejną, ostatnią już śmierć.  
\- Potem – mówi Charles, wyciągając się leniwie na trawie przed domem po jednym, wyjątkowo morderczym treningu – potem, jak już pokonamy Schmidta, będzie trzeba znaleźć więcej dzieciaków. Pomyśl, możemy stworzyć taką szkołę...  
Erik nie potrafi pomyśleć. Po raz kolejny pozwala, żeby coś w nim pękło. Coś w nim pęka i Erik wierzy; wierzy głęboko i mocno. Do tej pory wierzył w zemstę, w imię której warto było zabijać. Charles mówi o przyszłości, w imię której warto umierać.  
Erik wierzy w potem – wierzy tak, jak nie zdarzyło mu się wierzyć w nic innego. W potem zawiera się inny, nowy, lepszy świat, ten, którego nie dożył Matts, ten, w którym nikt nie nie wykonuje rozkazów i ten, w którym Raven, piękna, młodziutka Raven, nie musi ukrywać niebieskich łusek.  
Żeby potem mogło zaistnieć, Schmidt musi umrzeć – to proste i oczywiste, więc Erik zabija Schmidta. Robi to dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował, dokładnie tak, jak o tym śnił przez dwanaście lat wypełnionych samotnością, zemstą i śmiercią. Powoli. Starannie. Liczy do trzech, a potem porusza monetą. Jest naprawdę dobrym uczniem.  
A potem wychodzi na słońce, oślepiające białe słonce najpiękniejszej z plaż świata i zamiast potem czekają na niego rakiety USArmy i oni tylko wykonują rozkazy – mówi Charles, a potem mówi – nie.  
To miał być świat, w którym nie będą się bali i w którym nic nie będzie im grozić. Świat, w którym Raven będzie dumna ze swoich łusek, a Bestia ze swojego futra. Świat długich rozmów, niekończących się partii szachów i wieczorów, podczas których Erik nauczy się dotyku. To miał być świat idealny.  
Ten świat jest rozstrzelany przez rakiety USArmy – zanim jeszcze zdążą wybuchnąć. Temu światu Charles powiedział nie - Erik chciałby błagać, ale nie potrafi, nie potrafi - i przecież to nigdy nie przynosiło skutku. Tego świata już nigdy nie będzie.  
Ale jednak – rozumie Erik, kiedy Raven, Mystique bierze go za rękę – jednak będzie jakieś potem.

Tytuł zaczerpnięto z prozy Edwarda Stachury


End file.
